The disclosure is based on a hand power tool according to the description below.
There has already been proposed a hand power-tool device, in particular for an angle grinder, having an at least substantially rod-shaped housing region that, during operation, serves as a main handle element, and having at least one operating element, which extends, on the housing region, along a direction of main extent of the housing region.